Electrical components that have a housing and at least one terminal for connecting at least one conductor end are known from the prior art. Traditionally, screw clamps or strain relief clamps are used to connect the conductor ends when the conductor end is introduced into a clamping slot delimited by an electrically conductive contact pressure plate. The contact pressure plate is pressed onto the conductor end by the clamp to narrow the clamping slot and electrically connect the conductor end to the component. A force-fitting connection between the conductor end and the electrical component is thereby created, which ensures that the conductor end is not inadvertently loosened.
Disadvantageously, this type of terminal not only requires a tool to actuate the clamp but also the clamping step is timely. Moreover, it is very difficult to insert and clamp more than one conductor at a time into this type of clamp, in particular in relay sockets where a plurality of relays may have to be linked for simultaneous actuation.